Royal Purple, The Color of a New Dawn
by In The Mix
Summary: Prussia would always be proud of his Old King Fritz. Soulmate's Color Prompt. Platonic Soulmates. Parental Prussia/Fritz. Part of 'Colors of the World' series. Can be read alone. Complete.


**Summary:** Prussia would always be proud of his Old King Fritz. Soulmate's Color Prompt. Platonic Soulmates. Parental Prussia/Fritz. Part of 'Colors of the World' series. Can be read alone. Complete.

**Warnings**: None really. Obviously canon death. I mean Fritz wasn't immortal. So, you know, those feels. Also, not entirely historically accurate probably. I mean wikipedia is only so reliable.

**Disclaimer:** Still don't own.

**A/N:** So here's Prussia's soulmate. I hope you enjoy it... I actually did a little research for once... Not a lot though.

* * *

**Royal Purple, The Color of a New Dawn**

The day that Frederick II was born was the day that Prussia's world changed. Upon going to see the newborn babe he had thought that he was only going to meet his boss's kid and his possibly future boss. He never thought that in meeting this tiny human, barely hours upon the Earth, would cause his entire life to burst into light.

"What this one's name?" Prussia asked quickly. His awed gaze at the child never wavered.

"Frederick, after his father." Was the reply he received. He didn't bother looking up to see who had answered him.

His gaze softened on the child and picked him up more gently than anyone thought the rough nation was capable of. As he held the child to his chest and close to his heart he whispered, "You are going to be the most awesome person ever because the awesome me says it. From today onward you shall be my little Fritz."

After giving his blessing he gave the young prince a tender kiss on the forehead before handing him back to his mother for safe keeping. He quickly left after that to let them rest and to make plans so that he may stay home for the next few years rather than constantly be dragged to various places as he was prone to be.

In the years that followed Prussia watched over the boy as best he could. There were times that he was called away because they absolutely required the attention of the nation's personification but otherwise he was by his Fritz's side. He taught and trained the boy the best he could but was restricted somewhat by his current boss and the boy's own desire for such things as music and philosophy rather than the details of war which Prussia knew best. At times the boy reminded him of Austria but as he got older he changed and Prussia's influence was evident.

The changing point would probably have been when the boy was eighteen and tried to run with a boy named Hans whom was Fritz's best friend. Prussia nearly had a heart attack when the pair were caught only to be brought back and accused of treason to the crown. There was only ever one sentence for traitors. He was able to convince his boss to let his heir go but was unable to convince him about Hans. So when Hans was killed Prussia was there to hold onto Fritz. For three days Fritz was almost inconsolable as he cried into his nation's arms like he did when he was a child. His sorrow was Prussia's sorrow and the pair never discussed the other man again.

As Fritz became a man before Prussia's very eyes the nation beamed with loving pride. He had raised his little Fritz well and it showed in the actions he took. Fritz in return loved his nation more than he ever did his own father. He strove to make Prussia proud and make his country reach further heights than he ever had before. Some days he felt like a failure but he never was, not in Prussia's eyes.

Frederick lived a long and successful life. There were things that he regretted but on the whole he was satisfied with what he had accomplished.

"You have made me so awesome my Little King Fritz." Prussia said softly as he grabbed the dying man's hand. He held it tight but not so tightly that it hurt.

"I'm not so little anymore my awesome Prussia," Fritz replied with a deep chuckle.

"Fine, then you shall be my Old King Fritz if it makes you feel any better. Please… Please get better." Tears gather around the nation's eyes but they did not fall. It wouldn't do to have his soulmate see him be totally un-awesome in these final moments. Fritz gave the hand in his as hard a squeeze as he could to know he was with him.

"I'm trying but I don't think it will be so this time, Father." For Prussia was truly a father to him. He had raised him and he was his home, his fatherland.

"Then rest my son and be at peace" At these words of comfort Old Fritz closed his eyes for the final time and his body went slack. Prussia's grip on Fritz's hand became tighter before he placed it down gently.

As the last of the colors left Prussia's sight he kissed Fritz's brow for the last time and went to his own corridors so that he could mourn in private. He had lost his King, his friend, his son and his light in one fell swoop. He wouldn't mope for long as that's not what awesome people did. He had to be awesome so that when Old Fritz looked down on him, he would be proud. He would always and forever be proud of Prussia.

* * *

**A/N:** So I hope you liked it! Please let me know if there's any mistakes I need to fix or you just have questions in general. If you're curious about the series I already have a few of them up so I hope you check them out. Up next will be Sealand and then England... Yeah

**Reviewers get Schnitzel. **

**Originally Published: **28 August 2014


End file.
